charmedfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Solo Paige
“What are you doing here?” - Paige Plot It’s a sunny afternoon in San Francisco; Paige is walking down the side-walk to her apartment. She reaches into her bag for her keys to the door. “Damn it…not again,” she exclaimed as she carried on digging, coming to the realization that she had left her keys inside. She looks around the street and sees that it is empty, she orbs. As she teleports into the apartment she looks over to the kitchen and stares open eyed in surprise, “What are you doing here?” she said, the camera not revealing who is there. -'Opening Credits'- The camera (still focused on a very surprised Paige) pans round to reveal… Billie. “Hey Paige,” she said, smiling. “What are you doing here? You’re meant to be in LA!” said Paige in disbelief. “Yeah, I am! I just have a little problem,” she said, shifting from left to right. “What’s wrong?” asked Paige, putting her bag on the table and stepping forward to the kitchen. “Demon problems,” said Billie. “What kind of problems?” asked Paige, raising her eyebrows. “The kind of problem where they take your powers…” said Billie now looking guilty. “They took your powers?!” exclaimed Paige. “Yeah… and not just my active ones either! I can’t cast spells or anything, I’m not even a witch anymore,” said Billie, tears starting to flood her eyes. “It’s okay! We’ll go to the Book at the Manor and see what we can do. I’ll leave a note for Henry,” said Paige, putting her hand on Billie’s shoulder and grabbing a pen and pad. As she finished the note, Paige and Billie orbed out. -'Commercial Break'- As Paige and Billie orb into the attic, they step towards the Book. Paige sees the page its open to. “Hmm, I wonder why it’s open on the Astral Projection page,” she asked, looking at Billie. She waves it off and starts flipping through the demon pages, “Any of these look familiar?” she asks Billie. “No… oh wait, him!” she says seeing an entry. “This is a low level demon, how could he have taken your powers?” asked Paige in disbelief. “He used a potion, it could have been made by an upper level being,” Billie said. “This demon doesn’t even reside in the underworld, he lives on our plane – he lives on earth,” said Paige looking at the page, confused. “He was banished,” she carried on. “Maybe by doing another demons bidding he would be able to get back into the underworld?” suggested Billie. “Only the Source can banish demons so only he could let them back in,” said Paige, shaking her head at Billie’s suggestion. “A new higher power?” asked Billie, fear starting to show on her face. “Definitely not, the Elders would have told us,” said Paige carrying on reading. “Well let’s find this demon and ask him!” said Billie grabbing her jacket. Paige grabs her shoulder and orbs out. They orb into a dark alley – “What was the demons name?” asked Billie. “The Book didn’t say, this demon is such a low level my ancestors didn’t even bother with him,” said Paige looking forward intently. As they carry on walking they here a rattle of bin lids and a shadow moves across the wall, the demon steps out. He is wearing dank clothing, ripped to pieces. The demon conjures a knife. “Billie watch out!” screamed Paige, holding out her hand. “Knife!” she called… it didn’t orb. We see the demons face contorted with pain, the camera pans down to the knife in his hand; it’s burning him. The demon drops the knife and we see a huge burn scar on hand. “What did you do?!” asked Billie, very confused. “Forget it let’s focus,” said Paige drawing her focus back down to the demon. “Why did you take my powers away?” asked Billie, approaching the demon. “I was asked to,” said the demon quietly. “Why?” said Paige, stepping forward. “Something about an award for my services…” the demon trailed off. “What kind of reward?” asked Billie. “This!” said the demon, waving his hand and the two fly backwards against a fire escape; the demon projects out. “Low – level my ass!” shouted Paige, standing up. “Paige… those were my powers! My telekinesis and projection! His award was my powers,” said Billie looking down, sad. “Why would a demon ask another to take a witches powers away if the demon didn’t want them?” asked Paige, confused. “Maybe he got something else in the process, maybe he got something from me and the reward for getting that something was my powers,” said Billie, still looking sad. “We have to check out your dorm, maybe we can find what that scum took,” said Paige, grabbing Billie’s hand and orbing out. -'Commercial Break'- Billie and Paige orb into Billie’s dorm – it’s relatively small. “Let’s look around,” said Paige, letting go of Billie’s hand. They start digging through Billie’s stuff. “So what was that heat thing back there?” asked Billie, trying to fill the silence. “Ugh, it happened to me a couple of days ago… I think it’s another power advancement,” said Paige, digging through the drawers. “What is it?” asked Billie, stopping her search and turning around to face Paige. “Thermokinesis, the ability to control heat with my mind, it’s a native whitelighter power – like healing,” said Paige, also turning around to face Billie. “Cool!” said Billie with excitement, she brings forward a cup of cold coffee. “Heat it up,” said Billie, bluntly. “We don’t have time-“ Paige said. “Heat it up,” repeated Billie, now sounding excited. Paige looks intensely at the cup, after a few seconds; steam starts to rise, more and more until… the mug shattered. Billie jumped away. “Wow! That’s so cool!” she said. Paige rolls her eyes and scans the room, she sees something. “Why has that trunk been overturn?” she asks stepping forward towards a small trunk on the side. “That’s just where I keep some stuff,” said Billie picking it up and looking inside. “Oh my god! It’s missing!” she screamed emptying the contents of the small truck. “What?” said Paige stepping forward. “The Amulet of Protection is gone!” screamed Billie. “You were the next guardian of the Amulet of Protection?” said Paige, very surprised. “Yeah, Piper told me ages ago that she kept both halves of the amulet after their previous guardians were killed,” said Billie, staring at the trunk in disbelief. “Evil can’t use the amulets though, they can’t even touch them. How did that scum get them?” asked Paige, horrified. “Well that demon was a very low level being, maybe so little that my half of the amulet couldn’t read it,” said Billie, now look up at Paige for help. “But if he was to give it to another evil being it would be useless, it has no power in the hands of evil!” said Paige, still very confused. “They probably don’t want to use it to protect them, they probably want to separate the magic from both halves to take the magic away and to wield it!” shouted Billie, anger rising. “Oh no!” said Paige, suddenly realising something. “The other half is still at the manor!” She grabbed Billie’s hand and orbed out, back to the manor. As soon as they orbed in a Fire Ball came straight at them. Paige conjured a shield around both of them, keeping it up whilst they looked for the source of the Fire Ball. They see a rather smug demon sat on the dining table, one half of the amulet swinging around his wrist. “Where is the other half?” asked the demon, a very deep voice. “Why do you want it?” said Paige, still keeping her shield up. “I want to separate the great power inside from the goodness that it needs,” replied the demon. “Once I have both halves I will be able to extract its great power and it use for better things!” yelled the demon throwing another Fire Ball, it hit the shield. Behind the demon glistened the scumbag demon, as he stepped forward the more powerful demon threw a Fire Ball and vanquished the scum – Billie’s power orbs float out of the flames and head back to Billie. However, they bounce off Paige’s shield and lurk high up touching the ceiling. “Damn it!” said both Billie and Paige looking at the swirl of power. Whilst distracted the demon through another Fire Ball which shattered Paige’s shield, throwing the two backwards. Paige threw out her hand and the demon began to burn, he dropped the half of the amulet, Billie lunged forward and put it around her neck. The demon threw another Fire Ball at her but the amulet activated and deflected the attack back at the demon. “Get the other amulet!” shouted Paige, getting up. “I’ll deal with him!” yelled Paige, standing up. The demon smirked as Billie ran up the stairs. -'Commercial Break'- “Lightning Bolt!” screams Paige and the lightning bolt orbs back at the demon. He jumps out the way. “What’s your name?” said Paige, wiping sweat off her forehead. “I’m a demonic apprentice,” he yelled, dodging a knife thrown by Paige. “I do things for the greater evil!” he yells shooting a Fire Ball. Paige conjures a shield. Paige hears Billie’s voice inside her head, “The attic,” she hears and orbs up to the attic. “You’ve got both halves?” asked Paige running to the Book where the amulets page is turned; she trips on a path of destruction. “What causes that?” she said, picking herself up. “Yeah I have both halves and that mess was here before I got to the Book,” said Billie. “You say the spell, you’re a member of the Power of Three,” she said, handing the amulets over. “Four,” Paige corrected Billie taking hold of the amulets. “Four?” she asked. “Forget it,” replied Paige. She connects the two amulets together and reads the incantation: :Evil is approaching, :Let Darkness be withstood. :Blanket me with defense, :Protect me with the power of good. The amulets flash a series of colours and Paige puts the amulet around Billie’s neck as the Apprentice flames into the attic. The demon throws a lightning bolt at Billie; the bolt reaches contact with Billie’s skin and is simply absorbed. The amulet glows the series of colours again. The demon then throws two Fire Balls which are also absorbed by contact. “Ah crap,” said the Demon Apprentice. Paige raises her hands and the air begins to move, following the movement till it reaches the demon where he turns a sickly red. He begins to burn and set alight – Paige using her new ability vanquishes the demon. Paige stares at the amulet and Billie stares at Paige. “We need to destroy them,” said Billie. “Like they were meant to be years ago,” said Paige, still amazed by the power of the amulet. -'Commercial Break'- “How do we destroy the amulets?” asked Paige. “I’ve got an idea,” said Billie, pulling Paige down the stairs to the parlor where her powers were floating around the room. “Can you orb them into me?” Billie asked, she goes to take the amulet off but it flashes and falls back down onto Billie’s neck. Paige stares at the amulet, rather disgusted. “Powers!” she calls having her hands at Billie, the orbs teleport into Billie where she flashes a ghostly white. The amulet falls off her neck. “I guess it doesn’t like you now that you have your powers,” chuckled Paige. “Now how do you we… destroy this?” asks Paige holding the amulet away at arm’s length. “Maybe if I use my projection power?” Billie asks. “You can give it a go,” Paige confirms, putting the amulet on the table. Billie closes her eyes and concentrates, Billie tenses up and the amulet flashes. Nothing. Billie still has her eyes close as she tenses again, the amulet flashes. Nothing. With her eyes still closed, she tries again, the amulet flashes and separates. As it separates it dissolves away. “There!” yells Paige in happiness. “Thank you so much, I knew I could rely on you,” said Billie, embracing Paige. “Anytime you need any of our help, do not hesitate to come down. We are always here for you,” said Paige, accepting the embrace. “Do you want to wait for my sisters to come home?” asked Paige. “No, I best get back, I have a Sociology lecture in the morning and my exams are coming up,” replied Billie. “Okay, I’ll orb you back, it was nice seeing you again,” said Paige, hugging Billie again. Paige waves her hand and Billie orbs away. A smile slowly appears on Paige’s face, it then drops in annoyance. “Where are my sisters?” she said, stomping up the stairs. Trivia * The events of this episode are occuring alongside the events of the the previous episode. * The links between this episode and the previous are: ** Seeing the Astral Projection page open on the Book of Shadows ** Seeing the trail of destruction caused by Prue's telekinetic wave * Kaley Cuoco returns for her role as Billie for this special episode.